Slowly but softly he diescall it Endless Love
by Mrs.Sexy Zac Efron
Summary: Troy's father wants revenge how far will he go? What happens when Gabriella believes Troy is dead? How will Troy rescue her from the darkness? Troyella
1. will be together forever or not

Slowly but softly he dies………. call it Endless Love

I do not own anything in this story just the tree hehe i wish i own zac efron though

Gabriella sat by a tree and was quietly reading her book. Suddenly the wind blew her book to a page in the book she had not seen. There she found some rose petals and a note from Troy. She slowly began weeping as she read the letter:

To my dearest Gabi

I love you with all my heart. Please don't cry for me. I'll always be there for you and I'll be looking over you. My heart has endless love for you I'll never let you go. Forever and always in my heart Gabriella because were breaking free.

Sincerely with all the love in my soul tengo passion por ti siempre (Gabi taught him some Spanish)

Your love,

Troy Bolton

As she weep she saw the engagement ring Troy had gave her. Memories rushed in to her head like a river flowing violently. She remembered when the sang together at ski lodge. When they brought the school together with there songs. When the gang hanged out doing whatever they did to stay entertained.

There was one memory of Troy and her when after 3 years of dating he decided to propose to her. Gabriella in tears of course said yes. But the final memory she had wasn't a pleasant one. Troy and Gabriella were to meet at the park after class for a special date. As Troy crossed the street a speeding car took a sharp turn hitting Troy. Gabriella stood there shock not knowing what to do she went running over to Troy. The driver had immediately fled the crime scene. As she sobbed there Mr. Bolton happen to past by (Gabi didn't see this part of the memory) He saw his son on the floor with an outrage look on his face he left straight home with a thought in his head on how he would get revenge on Gabi for killing his Wildcats Basketball Champion or his only son his joy and pride Troy Bolton. (Gabi saw this part) She was with Troy when softly he kissed her tender lips and told her he loved her and slowly in front of Gabriella's eyes he dies.

Gabriella then came back to the real world with hot tears streaming down her face. She picked up some of the rose petals and blew them in the air. They gently glided in the air. When they fell onto the floor Troy's sprit slowly started rising. Gabriella could not believe her eyes she felt that she had gone mad. Gabi ran off toward Troy. Troy just held her there looking into her eyes telling her he was always watching over her. Then Troy suddenly saw a figure with a gun and wrapped his arms around Gabi trying to protect her. She saw the figure and tried to bury herself into Troy's chest. Suddenly she realized that it was Jack Bolton. Jack stood there but only saw a strange Gabi holding onto air. "It's your fault NOW TROY IS DEAD if I got rid of you in the first place this would have never happened. Now he's gone you killed him!" Jack said. Troy replied "No that's not true!" but Jack could not hear his cries. With that said he pulled out his gun and shot Gabriella. He fled the scene leaving a lonely ghost of Troy crying. "Why did he do that why I ought to kill him. How dare he blame Gabi for my death it wasn't her. She was the one who tired to save me." Gabi's body had slowly faded away. Then out of nowhere she reappeared but as a sprit. Troy got up and was in shock thinking he was never going to see her again. Gabriella ran to his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. They both began to sing and walked together into the after life.


	2. cold hearted

I was bored so I decided to continue the story I hope you enjoy:

I don't own anything except for Jack's evil plan boo hoo

As they slowly began walking to the gates of heaven Troy started slowly fading away. Gabriella tried hard to hold on to her one true love but he had disappeared. Where could he have gone?

At the Bolton Residence

"Dana, Dana I saw something shocking down by the park!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. "What was it honey?" Dana replied. Then Jack came up with an ingenious plan slowly he began his plot. "That Montez girl was by the park talking to the guy she hired to run Troy over and then out of nowhere he shot her!" "Then we better get down there quick!" Dana said with panic in her voice. We better check on Troy. Troy was one of the lucky ones. The doctors manage to say his life but he was stuck in a coma for over a month. Jack had told Gabriella that Troy had died and that he would tell her when the services were and that's were his plan took action in getting rid of that Montez girl, Troy's distraction, his detention buddy so he would call her. Early that day they had almost lost him getting Jack in rage, but luckily they didn't lose him.

"Troy we'll be back son" Dana told her son not expecting a response,

But Troy weakly responded "Gabriella she needs me."

DUN DUN DUN don't worry next chapter up soon i promise Sorry it was short


	3. Troy is awake

Well I thought long and hard and I think I'm going to have someone else die also to make it a little more drama but I won't write about it till later.

i don't own anything except Dr. Collins

And now back to the story…….

"Jack get in here quick he's talking!" Dana shouted at the top of her lungs. Then Troy said softly to both parents "Get to Gabriella NOW!" With that said they had rushed out of the door getting to the park as fast as they could. When they arrived to the park they saw Gabriella's body lying without movement. Jack thought finally I'll get my old Troy back but he was wrong. Dana had called an ambulance and we're now at the hospital with all of Gabriella's friends and her mother.

Later after waiting for several hours Dr. Collins came out of the ER with news of Gabriella. "Is she going to be alright doctor?" Gabi's mom asked. Dr. Collins then began his sad report "I'm sorry Mrs. Montez the bullet is in to deep. Gabriella will live if we patch up her wounds and move it out a little so it won't harm her vital organs but if we remove it she'll die." "And there's nothing we can do?" asked Taylor and the rest of the gang. "I'm sorry miss it's up to Mrs. Montez but if we don't do something soon we'll lose her. So Mrs. Montez what will it be?" "What is the best option doctor?" "Well Mrs. Montez there are two options I'd recommend one being we end here pain and take out that bullet or Two we slowly move it out of the way of her organs but there a chance she won't wake from the coma."

Mrs. Montez didn't know what to do bury he daughter in an early grave or have a lifeless daughter till she dies. "Well I don't know." "Please Mrs. Montez don't kill Gabi she might come back!" the gang cried. "So what's your decision?" Dr. Collins asked. "I want my daughter alive just move it slowly out the way." Mrs. Montez responded. The gang had been so happy just to know she was going to be alive, but in Jack's mind he was frustrated that she wasn't dead he needed a new plan.

Back At the Bolton Residence

Troy was by himself but awake.

(Troy's prov)

I saw the light twice and reached it once but came back weird. I saw Gabriella her beautiful face those lovely eyes. But she looked at me as though I was dead but why? I have to find her I'm getting out of my bed. I wonder were my parents went.

(Regular prov)

Troy called Chad wondering what everyone was doing. When Chad heard his voice he had dropped the phone. He quickly told him what happened to Gabriella and with that Troy rushed to the hospital to see her.

Back at the hospital

(Gabi's prov)

All I remember is seeing Troy's face and dying. Why aren't I in heaven with Troy? Everything is dark. I can hear people talking but they can't hear what I have to say. I'm I really dead if so where's Troy. Wait I hear Troy's father. ……………………………

(Listening to jack talking)

I can't believe he did that to tear Troy and me apart. I have to tell Troy. Why would I hire someone to kill Troy? What a liar he was the one who shot me! Troy was there he won't believe him. He is evil I'm going to find a way to stop him some how.

(Normal prov)

Jack paced in Gabriella's room not knowing she was listening. He could disconnect her but then everybody would know he was the one who tried to kill Gabi. He had to come up with a new plan. Troy had then walked into the hospital. Everyone had gasp seeing him there. "Oh my god Troy your back!" Sharpay said hugging him. After talking with the gang he wanted to see Gabi. They told him everything from the bullet to the chance of her being in a coma forever. They took him into her room were Jack was. "Hi son I see you're awake." "Yup I am dad but if you don't mind I'd like some time with my fiancé." Jack hid his anger "sure!" Troy sat there next to Gabi talking to her remembering all the things they did. Soon he was going to find out what his father was really about.

Next chapter is going to be freaky but I'll post soon scout's honor


	4. Freaky incident happy memories

Well yeah go along with this I don't know I'm just writing for fun so yeah.

I don't own anything I think we've covered that now the story….

As Troy got closer to Gabriella he started having dreams. He saw when he was at the park with Gabriella not long ago but how? He saw his own father shot her and the bullet went straight through him. He thought it was a dream but when he got to closer to Gabriella they became more real more familiar. When he was right next to Gabriella he started talking to her. "Gabi I don't know what to believe anymore." He just sat there to a lifeless Gabi. As he touched her he felt a rush and with that he was gone. Jack came into the room finding Troy gone. "Were did he go! That's it I'm going to pull this girl's plugs NOW!" But then he stop he heard a voice coming out of Gabriella's mouth but it wasn't hers it was Troy's. "Stop or you'll lose your son too!" Jack didn't know what to do so he ran out of the room not talking to anyone.

Inside Gabriella's Head

TROY! GABRIELLA I though I would (Gabriella talking) ever see you (both at same time) "again".

How did I get in here? Troy asked.

Troy what ever happened to us? Your father told me you were dead I thought I had lost you.

Gabriella I can't believe he would ever say that I was in a coma all this time. He just wanted you out of the picture. I can't stand him! What else did he do?

I'll show you. They walked into an orange room labeled memories in there were stacks and files everything sorted in place. Gabriella went one cabinet labeled memories with Troy. There were more stacks in here then in the rest of the room.

Wow! Gabi I never knew we had these many memories. So how do I find out about the memories these papers are blank.

Wait I'll show you. Hmm let's start with a happy memory.

He saw her grab one of the many sheets and placed it in some tube like container she shock it then told Troy to hold her hand. She opened the bottle the powder then turned to a blue liquid flowing straight toward Gabriella. Troy tried to protect her but she just told him it was okay. Once the liquid hit her she then lit up Troy was scared. Then they slowly faded into a park.

Remember Troy were we had are first date.

I sure do. Hey there we are I remember we stayed here till night fall watching the stars.

Troy watched the memory of them running having fun till the faded back to the room.

What happened I wanted to see more.

Sorry Troy I cut it short because I wanted you to see what your dad has been doing behind your back.

Next chapter Gabi shows him some of the bad memories. Jack is put in a mental hospital. Gang worried because they haven't seen Troy in days.


	5. why would he do that

OMG sorry guys this thing would not upload i'll post chap 6 right away i might not get to post after that cause i'm leaving to mexico and i won't be back until too weeks. sorry again now the story...

Gabi has he really hurt you.

You'll find out soon Troy soon.

With that they were in another memory. It was the day of the Triple Win.

Girl you better leave my son alone! Jack told Gabriella.

I haven't done anything

Yes you have! You made my son do the callbacks your changing my playmaker!

I didn't force him to do anything he did it out of pure will you can have your playmaker I just want the real Troy!

Tears ran down her cheeks. Jack had gotten a grip on Gabi's wrist making her want to cry even more.

Stay out of Troy's life or I'll make sure you never see the light of day!

Gabi ran out of the room. Troy just watched in shock. He did this! Troy screamed I ought to kill him!

Its okay Troy that's were it barely begins. They went memory by memory each increasing in horror. Troy could not believe his eyes why would his own father do that to the girl he loves.

But back in the real world Troy has been gone for over 2 days and the gang wants to know were he could be.

Maybe he committed suicide Ryan said

Shut up! Troy would never do that! Replied Chad

Or would he? Asked Taylor

Why are you guys questioning what he would do? He's Troy I know he wouldn't do that not to the ones he loves. Sharpay told the gang

She's right guys. Zeke answered

Well were just going to have to wait. Kelsi said looking at Jason who replied Of course.

Jack then came running

Guys! Guys! Guys! Troy he's inside Gabi!

Ehhhh! We didn't need to know that! Sharpay screamed.

No not like that like he is inside her mind! He told them

Chad told him. Look couch I mean Mr. Bolton I think you have been here to long you should go take a rest.

Soon Jack was going crazy he went ballistic. The nurses had to come and calm him down but it didn't work. They all thought he had gone crazy they had one simple solution a mental hospital.


	6. what happened

Idon't own anything.. might take a while to upload 7 because it's saved on another computer but i'll try.

Troy how are you getting back? Gabriella asked.

I don't know I don't even know how I got here.

Well you're going to have to find a way

Alright

Back in the real world

Let me out I'm not crazy! Screamed Jack

No one believed him because of what he had said earlier. Then he really became crazy talking of his evil plan to kill Gabi. The whole gang was in shock. Mrs. Bolton filed for a divorce but Jack would soon have his revenge.

In Gabi's mind

Troy if I never see you again here. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Troy return the kiss. He had found a way out. Seconds later he appeared in Gabi's hospital room next to her.

Please Please wake up. He had said out loud but nothing happened. He silently walked out of the room. There he found Chad who asks him.

Where have you been?

I was in the room

No you weren't you were gone for 2 days straight.

Really I guess I didn't notice. Well what have I missed?

Your father is in a clinic. He needs you Troy he needs your help. You should go see him.

Next chapter is what happen at the clinic if i get it i promose i will though


	7. a talk with my father

sorry it took so long to get the story i had a hard time trying to get it off the other computer well i hope you like it sorry again and of course i don't own high school musical because if i did i would have let gabriella and troy kiss.

Troy visited his father not knowing what to expect. He had left Gabriella's room after he came out of her mind. He didn't know if he should believe that his father had gone crazy or if he just was acting stupid. He was happy his mother was getting a divorce from him he though he was a jerk.

Don't worry Gabriella I'll be back soon. A tear came from his eye he wiped it off fast before his friends saw him.

Man so are you going to visit your dad. Chad told him

Yeah even though I hate him I have to he's my father.

Well good luck with that. Taylor said trying to sound cheerful

When Troy got to the clinic he already felt sick. Welcome sir a nurse told him. Welcome to our institute I'm sure I can help you find whoever you're looking for. I'm looking for Mr. Jack Bolton. Oh I'll show you to his room. Thank you. Troy walked in to find a very disturbed Jack.

What do you want? I'm in here this is what you wanted to put me in here you prefer that tramp Montez then your own flesh and blood your own father.

No dad you decide to betray and try to kill the one I love.

She was in our way Troy!

What do you mean OUR WAY!

You're my playmaker Troy you're my wildcat superstar.

Dad wake up I'm not at east high anymore. I'm in college dad I can do my own things make my own decision.

Well then you can just leave because there is no way I'm going to let that tramp into my LIFE!

Tell me Jack why do you hate Gabriella she never did anything to you.

Jack then became outrage and tried to strangle Troy. Don't you ever call me Jack! You will address me as dad or coach and that's it!

Stop dad I can't breathe! Troy tried to struggle out of his father's strong grip. Finally Jack let go.

You want to talk then let's talk. Jack calmly said

They sat at a little table in his room.

Why do you hate her so much? Troy asked cautiously avoiding his dad's range in case he went ballistic again.

Well Troy I'll tell you it's not really because she change you. Actually you're a better player then ever before it's just that its high school love it happen to me once. I married the most beautiful women I ever met before your "mother"

What do you mean "mother"?

Troy she's not your real mother. She's your stepmother but I married her early before you could notice she wasn't your real mother.

What! Why didn't you tell me? He got out of his seat his eyes ready to cry

Please Troy sit back down let me explain.

Okay but this better be good.

Well like I said earlier I had another wife her name was Gabriella.

WHAT!

Let me finish well we got married out of high school. After two years she ended up pregnant she had you and left she said she wasn't ready for this responsibility.

But WHY! Do you know where she is?

No I'm sorry Troy. I just thought you should know why I didn't like her I didn't want you to go through what I went through. And now I'm going to lose my spouse because of it.

No dad no your not I'll fix everything I promise.

Thanks son I'm sorry I put you through this.

It's okay I forgive you. Dad I love you I'll be back to bail you out.

I don't know how I can thank you.

Just don't hurt Gabriella anymore.

Will do.

Troy ran out of the clinic looking for his stepmother. He quickly got in his car and headed down to the hospital to tell Gabriella the great news. But……

I can't believe he felt for it. Jack told himself. I have him wrap around my finger but first I have to get rid of Angelica (Troy's "mother"). She'll tell him I was lying but I'll take care of that. With that said he went to find a nurse to make his daily phone call.

You didn't think i was going to make jack allnice no did you haha chap 8 kind of weird.


	8. mother is gone

and here's chapter 8 sorry it's kind of creepy

Troy ran into the hospital wing. He ran to Gabriella's room to find that she wasn't there. He ran to find a nurse to see what had happen to Gabriella.

Where is she? Troy asked loudly

Excuse me sir but you have to lower your voice. The nurse told him

Where is SHE? He said louder.

Sir I need you to lower your voice please calm down. She said a little louder then before.

Don't tell me what to say or do tell me where she is! Troy practically screamed out.

SIR I don't know who you are talking about and if you scream one more time I will have you kicked off the premises.

Troy then finally broke down. Where is she? Gabriella where did she go? Please I need to see her. Troy said this in tears.

Sir Gabriella will be fine we moved her out of intense care she is in room 365 and sir please be quiet she is still in her coma.

Thank you, I just really need to see her.

Troy ran off to find her room. Back at the Bolton residence Angelica was putting away the dishes when she heard a knock on the door.

Hello who is it?

Delivery for a Mrs. Bolton

Angelica answered the door to find a tall looking man wearing a ski mask and holding a gun.

I'm calling the police

Oh no you're not lady I came to deliver and deliver I shall.

Angelica ran up to Troy's room. The tall man followed her. She quickly locked the door and went straight to Troy's closet hoping to find Troy's old little league baseball bat. The guy quickly thrashed through the door. Angelica got the bat and smashed it into his head causing him to groan and bleed. He became very frustrated and quickly told Angelica "Look Jack sent me to kill you. He said you were in the way so say goodbye lady." Angelica tried to run to the window to make a jump but the man quickly shot the gun piercing her right through the heart. Angelica's body went out the window falling into the bushes on the ground. The man quickly made a phone call "yeah tell the boss that phase one is complete. I'll start phase two I'm going after the girlfriend". He left the house and headed for the hospital.

Gabi you have to wake up soon everybody misses you.

Troy then felt a hand squeeze.

Gabriella are you awake? Troy asked her. Soon he found himself back inside her mind

Troy you need to know something your mother she's dead your dad hired someone to kill her so that she wouldn't tell you the truth. Troy she is your real mother he just made that up so that you would forgive him.

He wouldn't! Troy was on the verge of tears

Troy he would you need to save yourself the man's coming to kill me.

How do you know this?

Because when I'm in coma I can come close to death I can see what your dad does I have that power ever since he tried to kill me.

You have to wake up so I can take you with me we can run away start a new life.

Troy just listen whatever happens will always have each other. I love you Troy

I love you Gabriella

The shared a kiss and Troy quickly faded out of her mind. Troy sat there for about an hour until he saw movement. Gabriella had woken up.

Gabriella you're awake.

I… I…. I am Troy I'm so happy to see you.

I just saw you an hour ago don't you remember.

No I don't I just remember hearing your voice and you helped me Troy you helped me get out of the darkness. Troy you did it.

Gabriella we need to get out of here someone is after you. We need to come up with a plan to escape.

The two minds made up a plan to escape. Troy had left after visiting hours were over. He waited by her window. As soon as night fell Gabriella got out through her window to find an eager looking Troy at the bottom. They went to Troy's house were they would find a surprise. As soon as Troy got home he noticed that his front door was open. He ran up the stairs.

Mom mom where are you?

Troy I told you she is dead.

I though you didn't remember anything from before. Troy then turned around to see a half dead looking Gabriella.

Gabriella what is wrong with you?

Nothing I'm just remembering.

Gabriella then pointed to Troy's room. Troy ran up to his room to see his door was knocked down his closet was a mess his little league bat had a dent and his window was shattered. Gabriella then spoke.

Look over the rail there you will find your surprise.

Troy looked over the rail to find his mother lying on the floor DEAD. Troy began to cry.

Why did he kill her? She was the only one who understands me. How could he be so evil? I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do.

Then Troy heard a thump. He found Gabriella had collapse to the floor. Troy didn't know what was going on. One minute she was fine the next she was half dead lying on his floor. Troy took her to his parent's room and laid her down.

Gabi he whispered. We need to get you out of the darkness you can't keep living like this.

Troy then got up and closed the door. He went down stairs to close the front door to find there was a message on the answering machine.

Yes were calling from the institute our patient or your father Jack has broken out of our facilities. We would like for you to keep an eye out for him he is extremely crazy and dangerous. We will be looking for him we recommend that you stay out of your house till he is back in our facilities. Thank you for understanding. We will not charge to find him. Have a great day.

Troy deleted the message and prepared himself for his next and last visit with his dad.

please review some ideas would be useful thanks.


	9. darkness who? i'm confused

Sorry I haven't been updating I'm kind a stuck but don't worry I'll keep trying

Troy paced back and forth trying to figure out what he was going to do about his dad and Gabriella. Troy then remembered what Gabriella told him earlier someone was coming for her. Troy quickly rushed up to the bedroom were Gabriella laided asleep.

What am I going to do Gabi Troy said silently then Gabriella woke up

I'm sorry did I wake you up

No Troy you didn't besides its okay I was going to go find you right now I don't fell safe by myself

Gabi I have to tell you something

What is it Troy

Well Gabi my dad he broke out I don't know what to do

Oh Troy I'm so sorry its all my fault

No it's not he didn't accept you in the first place it's his fault not yours

But Troy I just can't help it I feel like I can't explain it it's just so weird

It's okay get some rest we have a lot ahead of us.

They cuddle up on the bed and sooner or later fell asleep. Everything was so peaceful. The next morning when Troy woke up he found himself face to face with his father.

TROY GET UP I HAVE TO KILL THAT TRAMP

Dad no I'm not going to let you.

Yes you are she's evil

No dad the only person who is evil here is you

Troy believe me this is why I never liked her SHES IN THE DARKNESS!

No she is NOT!

Then all of a sudden Gabriella's body turned pale and started to glow she had gotten up and was in front of both Troy and his dad.

I see you found out my secret Jack

Yes I have and your going down.

What is going on Troy asked then all of a sudden Gabriella took form of Troy's mother. Jack stood there shocked. He grabbed Troy's arm and told him to follow. They headed out the door and towards east high were Jack would explain everything.

What is wrong with her?

Your girlfriend is in the "darkness" (air quotes)

Darkness?

Yes Troy darkness I don't know how to explain it but we need to get it out of her before she does something even more terrible.

Why should I believe you? You killed my mom just to get rid of my girlfriend?

I didn't do anything I've been gone on break for a coach convention for a month now.

Then how what ahhh I'm confused!

Gabriella did all of it she was the one who took my form she did all the lying.

But why why would she do that?

She didn't do it on propose I told you it's the darkness.

So how do we get it out?

You have to trick it.

Then they heard footsteps. They saw Troy's mother (Gabriella) coming toward them.

What Troy you don't love me anymore? I gave birth to you I'm your mother.

NO YOUR NOT! GET OUT OF MY GIRLFRIEND!

But I love you Troy you're my baby boy.

NO!

Jack and Troy ran off to park so that they could come up with a plan. But they were being followed. They just didn't know what to expect next.

please review i don't know what to do next


	10. sheds and secrets

Sorry guys I just forgot but like three more chapters and I'll be done promise

As Troy and Jack ran they found a shed located deep in the park. Troy broke the lock on it and they hid inside.

Troy where are you come back my baby boy come back I love you.

They heard Gabriella walk past the shed.

Dad what is going on?

I already told you it's the darkness.

Well explain it to me because apparently I'm lost.

Okay the darkness well the darkness is an ancient sprit that can take over the kindest person. It has the power to mess with ones brain allowing for the power of shape shifting and any other things that happen. But the person is not in charge the darkness is controlled by a person any person who knows how to conjure it.

So my girlfriend is being controlled

Yes but it would have to be some one who wants revenge on you or something against you because the spell can only work if you dislike or want revenge on someone.

But why Gabriella?

Because she is the one you love the most. The spell works only on the one they love the most.

So what do we do?

Well like I said we have to trick it so here's the plan……

Back at the park

Troy where are you I love you please come back I miss you.

Somewhere in the bushes a mysterious shadow lured Gabriella to the bushes.

(Shadow) it's not working why isn't it working Troy must pay!!

I've called him he does not wish to come.

You'll make him come or I going to get rid of you faster then I did his mom!! Morph back into Gabriella I have a plan.


	11. plans

Thanks to BronzeRavenRavenclaw for the idea

Okay now Troy

GABRIELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Remember the plan Gabriella do this well or suffer the consequence

Yes master.

Gabriella ran toward the sound of Troy's voice. She found him by the shed his father next to him with an ax. But the shadow was behind the bushes waiting.

Troy I found you I've been looking for you. You weren't at the house and I couldn't find you. You had me worried Troy.

I know that's not the really Gabriella.

But it is me. Don't you love me Troy were suppose to get married.

No I never loved you. I always loved Sharpay but you didn't know it.

Gabriella started losing shape but the mysterious shadow was talking to her through telekinesis.

Don't fall for that attack ram Jack into the trees.

IT'S NOT TRUE!!! Yelled Gabriella she ran into Jack ramming him into the trees Troy quickly ran over to see Jack step out.

That's it son she's gone

But what about the real Gabriella. I loved her dad.

Really. (Jack seemed to be gaining more energy)

Dad are you okay?

Never felt better

Suddenly Jack lunged himself toward Troy.

What are you doing?

Finishing what I started

Huh?

Don't you love me Troy?

He turned into Gabriella with a sad face "I though you cared for me". She changed again into Troy's mother "I'm your mother believe me"

NOOOOO

They struggle until Gabriella had taken the form of Troy.

Come on wild cat attack me

I will because you can never compare to me NEVER!

Oh really Gabriella pushed Troy to the ground REALLY! She started forming energy from her hand and as she was about to shot Troy he had flipped her and they were both on the ground. Jack had gotten lose from the shadow and now returned with an ax to finish off the job.

Kill her dad

No kill her she's the fake

Jack was confused he didn't know what to do.


	12. Final an answer and Twitches

LAST CHAPTER

_Kill her dad_

_No kill her she's the fake_

_Jack was confused he didn't know what to do._

Which is the real Troy?

I am

No I am

Who is the REAL TROY?

The shadow had stepped out of the trees. "Come here Gabriella" the fake Troy took back here shape and stood next to the hooded person.

WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE!!!!!

Why Troy so you can take the lead in the next musical?

What? Wait?

Yes Troy it's me Sharpay I've always been jealous of you and HER stealing MY PART IN THE MUSICAL

But I though you were over that. Besides were not in high school anymore

Well you father sure seems to. JACK COME HERE!!!

Jack took the other side of Sharpay.

What the? Wait? You've been?

Yes Troy he has he has also been controlled I made him go the convention I made him feed you that story and I made him to tell you all lies.

But why? I never meant to harm you or anything?

Oh but you did see you and Gabriella have a wonder life living in fame and fortune because you got that lead in the play. But me I have to be the baker's girlfriend acting in small theaters because that one lead cost me MY Broadway CARRER. You didn't even take the offer you stuck with stupid BASKETBALL. And now that I have my way I think I'll just get rid of Gabriella and watch you suffer for the rest of your life just how I did. _Spell le voy a despairtirum._

Gabriella fell to the ground and quickly woke up.

What happen? Troy were I'm I? I just remember reading my book and then something zapped me.

It's okay Gabriella well get through this.

Well any last words.

Troy what's going on?

I'll tell you later right now we need to RUN!!!!

They sped off through the park hand in hand. "Troy please tell me what's going on" "well Sharpay wants revenge because we stole who part in the musical" "but" "no she did not get over it" They a flash and they were back in front of Sharpay.

What?

Well since you didn't get away I think I'm just going to finish you off now.

Sharpay shoot and yellow blot straight towards Gabriella Troy went and blocked it and it went through him hitting Gabriella

GABRIELLA!!!

Troy I love you.

Gabriella had died Troy just stood there crying as Sharpay chuckled loudly.

You YOU

Then a flash Sharpay was gone along with everything else then Troy saw a white flash

Troy Gasped for Air

What happened? WHERE"S GABRIELLA?

Troy stared at the body wrapped around it and notice it was Gabriella.

But how?

He stared at the plasma TV in there bedroom as a credits to Twitches rolled down the screen.

Wait what?

Gabriella had woken up.

Troy please go back to bed you have a game tomorrow and I need to hit the recording studio tomorrow please honey.

What?

You watched Twitches again. That's the third time they show it this month. Please bed.

Gabriella kissed Troy and he found himself wrapped into the kiss that he had forgotten

Gabi I have a question?

What

Did you ever get taking over by the darkness?

One you storys it's okay honey

No really

No

What about Sharpay?

Shes in New York with Zeke silly

Doing what?

Performing in her musicals and what not. Did you forget we are going to see her musical next month.

Really now go to sleep

Gabriella

what(she had shut her eyes)

I don't want to go to sleep

Then what do you want to do?

This

Troy began to kiss Gabriella and she returned the favor well you know what goes next

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Thanks to everyone for reading my story especially BronzeRavenRavenclaw for that suggestion. My next story is called flour child and i'm also going to start a hannah montana story so look for it soon

Mrs.SexyZacEfron OUT


End file.
